lies_of_astarothfandomcom-20200216-history
Towers of Wonder Guide
Description Towers of Wonders are advance towers that exist in map 9-12 that have different rule of engagement and successful conquest condition than the towers in map 2-8. Conditions to Unlock Same as towers in map 2-8, defeating boss map on easy for respective maps of the tower will unlock it. The towers that can be unlock are: Tower of Air = Map 9 Tower of Water = Map 10 Tower of Earth = Map 11 Tower of Fire = Map 12 Entering Tower of Wonders Unlike the towers in map 2-8, While player can enter Towers of Wonder main window and Party Assembly, but it can only be engage within certain times. The schedule when you can engage it are: 10:00-12:00''' • 15:00-17:00 • '''21:00-23:00 all times revered to the game server time which can be seen in events windows, a link to time conversion service for your local timezone can be found on this wiki main page. Party Members Assembly Once player have choose a tower, player will be redirected to a Party Assembly window, here player need to join an existing none full party or create their own party with the create button. Upon creation leader can choose weather there is restriction for leader clan only that can join the party or any player can join the team. A party can consist of 3 member, but leader can enter a tower with 2 player or him/herself only. When party member join, except leader they need to click on ready button and have ready tag on them before leader can start a run. If party member except leader push the start button, they will cancel their ready state making leader unable to start a run. Leader need to push start to begin a run, a confirmation screen will be given to leader if the party total is less than 3 players. More party member doesn't mean a faster run, it all depend on the individual participant, but having full dependable party is the best for fast time attack. Before starting a run, it's best if member evaluate their party first before clicking on the ready button on their chance to clear a tower, a member can then quit the party to find the right party to clear the tower. Leader can also disband a party if he/she feel that they don't have a chance at winning. Battle System After leader start a run, participants must clear tower of all monsters, elites and a boss before reaching a 10 minutes mark. There are movements restriction that are different than the maze in towers map 2-8 within Towers of Wonder that player has to abide, however strategic value items that can help participants to successfully clear the conditions and also 2 treasure chests to take for extra reward, but are not necessary for the clear conduction are available. If defeated, player can choose to be revived on the spot with full amount of stamina while spending crystals or from the starting point for free with a reset of 40 points stamina(player that have full stamina will also be turn back to 40 stamina), this can be done indefinitely while not reaching the defeat condition. Even if player successfully defeat all enemies, but is still in cool down state after last hit, it will still count as a loss. Also certain card race can get boost depending on the tower challenge, however there might be card that have better performance in tower, regardless of receiving the boost or not. Player can chat with other by using the chat below, Refresh button is to fix battlefield and the timer if they are off. Enemies to Clear Certain numbers of monsters, Elites, and a Boss that need to be defeated. Enemies will not get their HP reset back if player can't defeat them in one strike, but they will retain HP boost from skill such as sacrifice or rune boost. They will also have boosted HP and attack from the beginning, the hero HP are boosted(?) and cost of each enemies mirror the game growth, and they will have cards set randomly according to the cost. Detail about enemies present within the tower are as follow: Monsters Low tier enemy within the tower, level show can determine grade of enemies with highest at level 52. Elites Usually have twice the hero HP with higher degree of difficulties than monster, can contain high grade card, so prepare to face more cards with skill like Exile or Ice Shield. When defeated will give player that defeat it either HP boost(blue potion icon) for hero and all cards or attack boost(red potion icon) for all cards. Level can determine difficulty of Elites with highest at level 86. Boss With 20k+ hero HP it contain an elemental demon race card in it that correspond to the tower element and high grade card. Because the demon card usually have high cost, most of the time the Boss have lower difficulty than the highest level Elites. Single level at 120(possibly max at the game). Movement Player can only move their piece to the adjacent space that are mark with glowing tile(s), in towers of wonder auto move to any space is not available like in towers maze map 2-8. Each move will cost 10 Stamina. Player can store a maximum of 60 Stamina and it will regenerate by 1 every second. Items Item are scattered in the challenge that can help participants to clear tower or give extra reward, they are: Dice Restore stamina of player that get it. There are 3 of this and each will restore either 10, 30, or 50 points stamina, the restore amount are unique so there are no duplicate of same restoration(example 2x30 points stamina restore). Yellow Potion Restore all participants stamina when taken, there are 2 of this. Treasure Chest Give golds or crystals when taken, will immediately be added to all participants gold or crystal as long it's not their second run or no challenge are left, there are 2 chest. Rewards Depending on your performance within the tower, participants can receive a variety of rewards if they still have challenge(s) left and tower remain is not 0. This rewards can be divided into: *Ranking reward: given to top 3 participants of teams that does the best performing time attack on the tower *Clear time rewards: based on your clear time on the tower reward quality may vary with best rank of S *MVP Reward: Given to the best performing member of the team that does most clearing. MVP is counted based on participant performance not on how many kill of monsters, elites, or boss. Player that give most damage to all of them, but not kill can still get MVP reward. *Treasure Chest: Within engagement there will be 2 treasure chest that can contain either 10k golds(common) or 100 crystals(rare) *Card after clear: Very rare but can receive a 4stars or 5stars card elemental luck may affect drop. *Defeat: If team or player can't clear tower within 10 minutes time they will be defeated but will still receive reward(s) depending on their performance. The consolation reward are 4stars Joker scrap x1(sure drop) and random card scrap x1(based on performance, usually by defeating at least an Elite). Obtained treasure chest reward won't be deduce from your gold or crystal when you didn't clear a tower. Tips and Strategy *Try to clear way of monsters first, this way boost won't be uselessly had to be spend on monsters. *Don't use boost on Elite or boss that have been continuously hit, it might just be dying, also using it on high level elite is always a better choice. *Do not hit the closest Elites first, use the first full stamina(60 Stamina) fully, try to get to the farthest area, close to the boss while clearing ways. *Don't take yellow potion unless everyone had revive to starting point first and they have move 4 tiles away from starting point, unless you know what you are doing. * *Try to hit parallel enemies, don't queue one elite or boss, so you will save time. *For lagging player, refresh can help fix time and the cool down timer when hitting enemy. *Use other timing device aside the one provided by the game to see if your timer drift too much, this way you know if you need to make adjustment to your play style. *Most of this can be ignored if you can solo the tower or someone in party can 1 hit everything. *If you just start the game, you will get caught in the first battle loading sequence. This two step till 100% loading will greatly reduce your time in first round. To avoid battle first about 3 time to remove most loading sequence, this can be done using guide function in map or battle other enemies elsewhere, like in maze or dungeon. *Tower of Air boosts Forest. *Tower of Water boosts Kingdom. *Tower of Earth boosts Wilderness. *Tower of Fire boosts Hell. *More info on bosses: https://imgur.com/a/pqXT2 Category:Maps